


Misspeaking

by taleanaomi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleanaomi/pseuds/taleanaomi
Summary: The one in which Kasie finds out a not-so-secret secret about Ziva David.





	Misspeaking

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S17E10 “North Pole.” Some of the idioms used here don't belong to me. Some belong to CBS, and a few others belong to my spouse. They have trouble with idioms on occasion too.

How does a person greet a former NCIS Agent, former Mossad Officer, and self proclaimed Ninja extraordinaire? Succinctly, Kasie Hines decided as both Gibbs and Ziva barreled towards her after greeting Jimmy. 

“Ziva. The myth, the legend. Pleasure to meet you. I have stuff for you.” Kasie turned back to her computer, preparing to launch into her presentation. 

“I'm all eardrums.” Ziva replied, coming closer to the computer screen. 

“Huh?” Kasie turned towards the other woman. Wait, eardrums? Did she mishear that one? 

Totally not something she'd expected Ziva to say. Kasie stopped before launching into her “babble” as more then one person at Headquarters had called it. She shot Gibbs a quick confused glance.

“Just go on.” Gibbs said with a half nod of his head, like it was normal.

Kasie realized that none of them had time for her confusion right now. “Right. So...” 

The presentation took her mind off the momentarily confused she'd had, but not completely. This did not fit into the mental picture that Kasie Hines had made of Ziva David. Not even one of her friends had mentioned this little tidbit either.

She finished updating Gibbs and Ziva with good news or bad news depending on how you looked at it. Before she could even breathe again after her rapid fire speech, Gibbs was already halfway out the door, but still issuing orders. 

Kasie lasted until she didn't see either of them anymore. She put on hand on the desk and the other on her hip as she turned to the only remaining person in the room that could explain what had just happened here. 

“Okay. So explain the eardrums thing.” Kasie demanded, turning her determined gaze on Jimmy.

“Hmm? Oh!” It took Jimmy a moment to realize that had happened. “I'd kinda forgotten about that. You have to admit, that was a good one. You should have heard her when she told Doctor Mallad to drip it. To which he replied, “do you mean zip it” or “drop it,” 

Here Jimmy did a rather good impression of the good doctor.

“Because it could've been either one to tell you the truth, zip or drop it. And then she said that it drives her up the hall, and by hall she meant wall, but neither of us had the heart to correct her again seeing as Agent Gibbs had just been injured hours before.

“And then there was the time where she mixed up leper and leopard. Though my personal favorite would be the time where she ordered Gibbs not to rain on her pageant. She was having a good day. Gibbs was not, though it is hard to tell because his face is usually his face and not any other face. But Ziva's, that was a face to see.” 

He smiled as he remembered it. 

Kasie raised an eyebrow at him and just looked. She was getting a better picture, but still Jimmy was still babbling and not giving her information. Information was her jam, and so far all she was getting was little cute stories about their resident legend. Who apparently had issues with idioms.

“Idioms?” Jimmy asked, mistaking her look for one of confusion. “You've heard of idioms right?”

Seriously? She gave him another look. “Do I look like I just crawled out from under a rock?” 

“It's one of Ziva's quirks.”

She gave slow half nod. “I'm getting that vibe.” 

“It's kinda like her fascination with knives. Except in this case, it's rather cute. Or at least I've always thought so. Tony and McGee less so.” Jimmy admitted. He smiled at the thought and then looked horrified. “But don't tell her I said that. Cute is not a word that Ziva David would want associated with her. She has a reputation to uphold as a stone cold killer.”

He smiled again. “Or bone cold as Ziva might say.” 

He just didn't.... oh, he did. Doctor and scientist shared an amused smile. 

“Don't worry, Jim-Man. Your secret is safe with me.” Kasie assured him. “I'll catch you later?” 

“You bet. Thanks, Kasie.” Jimmy left the lab and she turned back to her computer. 

“Someone's got a little crush.” She sang, drawing out the last word. 

She grinned. She would admit that it was nice having Ziva around. It gave her a whole new perspective on her friends and colleagues. She glanced at the old photo she'd found hiding behind the various lab equipment. 

She'd buried it behind her science journals, her own photos, and the various bits and bobs that made up the paper mess on her computer desk. She didn't want any of the team looking at it and getting feels every time they entered her lab. But she kept it there to remind her that this wasn't her team's first rodeo.

“Oh, the fun you all must've had.” She whispered quietly, sliding the photo a little further into it's hiding place behind the others.

Fini


End file.
